gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
MingeBag
Mingebag is the name first given to a player of g-mod, and as such someone with the name of Mingebag is likely new to the game, and couldn't assemble a pipe cannon. Because of this, it has become a insult to players of g-mod, typically implying that they are incompetent in the ways of g-mod, play g-mod like a deathmatch or generally cause trouble. In comics and movies, Mingebags are represented by a Kleiner model with broken animations (arms always out at their sides) and a gravity gun inside their waist, pointing forwards. This is a reference to how players looked in a previous version of Garry's Mod, before various playermodels and full animations were added. Types of minges Mingebags can usually be grouped into a few catagories: Noob Mingebag, will either ask how to do stuff or run around killing people with RPGs. If the latter is the case, they are: Evil Mingebags. Will do everything in their power to wreck the server. Stupid ones will probally deathmatch with guns, and smarter ones will spawn huge chimneys and create spawntraps. However, not all mingebags are evil (though many are). Some may be: Good Mingebags. They really want to contribute something. This is the best kind of Mingebag, and they should be allowed to stay, as there is no use turning people off g-mod because of their name. Things done by evil Mingebags Evil Mingebags usually do things termed mingey, particualy doing- * Removing players props and damaging constructions, balloons are usually attatched to things such as vehicles. * Spawning huge chimneys. Due to the new menu, it is very hard to find, so it'll probally only be used by smarter minges. * Spawn traps. Particuly propeller blades on the highest torque. ** Related to the above, only using dynamite. Not only does this kill you when you spawn, it also lags. * Beware of smart, evil minges. They are even more deadly, and could use the new muscle and hydraulics to their advantage * Invisible NPCs such as antlions are quite common What to do if you encounter a Mingebag Different mingebags should be handled differently. No, don't kill them all. In case of Noob Minge If he's dming, kick him, kill him, whatever. However, if he's not, teach him how to use wheels. If he uses them to spawntrap, kick, kill, whatever. If after that, he's still not killing anything (on purpose), move on to Good Minge. In case of Evil Minge Kill with extreme predjudice. Over and over again, then trap him under a dumpster or something, and if he kills himself to get out, kick him. Countering evil Mingebags Athough kicking is the usual procedure, or informing them of the wrongs of their ways, beasting them also works when done effectively, such as using their own tactics against them (spawn traps) or you could use their wrong doings as a que to try out your War Devices on them, such as the RCWP with turrets :D Umbrella 22:50, 24 December 2006 (GMT Standard Time) In case of Good Minge Tell them how to change their name, teach them the basics and then direct them to this very wiki. Name change is most important, as if they don't, they'll likely be kicked by every server with an admin. If you ARE a mingebag If you are a mingebag, beware. You will generally be mistreated, kicked, banned, and flamed. Most servers online have an Auto-MingeBag kick and will automatically kick anybody with the playername "MingeBag" before they even get chance to spawn. It is very rare for someone to actually help you, so change your name! This is how you do so: First, press and hold the Q button. If Q isn't working, check the control options. You will notice a spawn menu, but thats not what we're here for. You should notice four (4) tabs in the top right corner of the Q menu. Click on the fourth (4th) one on the right. There should be a submenu called "Player options". Click it on, and there should be a name thing right there. Click on it, and type away! Remember to remove the Mingebag. An alternate way of doing this is by pressing the "Esc" button in the top left corner of your keyboard and clicking on "Options", then clicking on the "Multiplayer" tab. Change your name in the box that is labeled "Username:", and hit OK or Apply. Press "Esc" again to return to close this screen. Summary Be alert, but not alarmed. Determine what type they are, and act accordingly. Do NOT kill them on sight (as many do). No, really.